


She Saw Him Alive (He Saw Him Dead)

by WardofWinters (QoLife)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 2: The Son of Neptune (Heroes of Olympus), Canon Compliant, Good Intentions, Good!Octavian, Octavian looks at Reyna and says "that's sus", People don't trust Octavian, Reyna is sus, The Jason/Octavian is subtext, he tries, maybe a one shot, powerful!Percy, we know the truth but Octavian only has what he Sees
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QoLife/pseuds/WardofWinters
Summary: Octavian told Jason that Reyna wanted to speak with him privately, and that was the last he ever saw him.That was the last anyone ever saw him.Reyna was the last person to see Jason alive.Octavian is the only one to understand what happened. After all, political assassinations aren't that uncommon.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Octavian (implied)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	She Saw Him Alive (He Saw Him Dead)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Uhmeduh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhmeduh/gifts).



> Had to do some Octavian POV, the guy tries!
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: Percabeth4Life  
> Come chat with me on discord: https://discord.gg/qWarxex

Jason was missing.

Reyna was the last person to see him before he was missing.

Reyna refused to say what their meeting was about.

Octavian knew about her feelings for Jason. He knew those feelings weren’t reciprocated.

Reyna was the last person to see Jason alive.

Octavian clenched his jaw and kept his eyes low.

Reyna was in charge now.

There was no praetor to balance her, to keep her power in check.

Reyna was the last person to see Jason alive.

Octavian knew better than to say anything.

Anyone with sense would see what was up, and if they were on Reyna’s side making a comment would paint a target on his back.

Reyna was the last person to see Jason alive.

Octavian had reached out to his ancestor for guidance. Reaching to Apollo to see if his fears had basis.

The image wasn’t clear, she was protected by someone.

What was clear was ruin, death, fire, pain.

What was clear was Rome in flames.

What was clear was Jason with a blade through his chest.

Reyna was the last person to see Jason alive.

Octavian tried to speak out, tried to tell the Senate about what he Saw.

Reyna dismissed it. The Senate dismissed it.

They thought him to be fear-mongering. Trying to gain power.

He had some supporters in the Senate, but not enough to counter Reyna.

Not yet.

Reyna was the last person to see Jason alive.

Octavian was the only person that looked and Saw.

Octavian knew times were changing, dark things were coming.

Octavian knew that Reyna could not be in charge then, Rome did not need another corrupted leader.

Especially not one that would kill her own partner praetor.

Reyna was the last person to see Jason alive.

Octavian was the first person to See Jason dead.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Octavian was the first person to See Hazel alive.

Octavian knew that Hazel Levesque was not meant to be alive, from the moment she stepped into the land of the living he Saw.

He Saw the gold eyes and the dark skin and the gems in her hands and at her feet.

He’d known from the first time he Saw her, she was not of the living, and he’d seen the way that death clung to her. He’d seen the way she brushed it aside.

It was not like her brother.

She came to camp with her brother, and people feared.

But he Saw.

He Saw her with sword raised, he Saw her charging forward with the legions standard.

He Saw her fight for Rome.

Octavian stepped up for her, later, when the Senate was wary of a child of Pluto.

Octavian did not tell them about what he Saw.

He spoke to her, later, alone, told her that he knew, then backpedaled when she paled.

He assured her that he would not speak of it, and that she should be careful to hide it.

He was gifted, one of the best to See things in a long time. Even direct children of Apollo weren’t equal to him.

But he was not the only one that could See things.

He told her he planned to become praetor, and he would make sure she was safe then.

But she needed to wait, just until he could get the Senate’s support. The more support the easier it would be to become praetor.

She agreed, quiet and wary.

Reyna took her under her wing.

Rumors spread.

Octavian knew to keep his distance from then on.

Reyna was the last person to see Jason alive.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Octavian Saw when the son of Neptune arrived at camp.

He Saw it.

Things shifted, and Octavian knew change was here.

The boy arrived up at his temple, Jupiter’s temple.

He stood awkward, a powerful looking boy.

Despite the grime and dirt, he radiated the same kind of power that Octavian imagined a God would.

His eyes were too bright, too sharp. His hands moved, and Octavian wondered if the ground shifted with them.

Octavian smiled brightly and stepped towards this force of nature contained in a small mortal body, this was a force of change.

This one would change things.

Octavian Saw it.

“The _graecus_ ,” he said. “How interesting.”

“Uh, hi,” the boy said. “Are you killing small animals?”

Octavian tilted his head, “Well that would be traditional, and more honorary to the Gods. Alas, no, we use stuffed animals nowadays. I do wish we could use the old ways once more, they were more accurate and less vague.”

Octavian tossed the stuffed animal in his hand to the graecus to see.

“Seriously?” the godling asked, holding the stuffed animal Octavian tossed him.

Octavian stepped down, moving towards the boy.

He studied the godling intently, noting his power even more clearly, and Seeing something… lost.

He also looked very nervous.

“You seem nervous,” Octavian mused.

“You remind me of someone,” the boy said. “I’m not sure who.”

He grinned, teasing the storm in a bottle, “Perhaps my namesake, Octavian—Augustus Caesar. Everyone says I bear a remarkable resemblance.”

“Why did you call me ‘the Greek’” he asked, changing the subject abruptly.

Octavian smiled, “I Saw it. In the entrails. I’m the Haruspex of the camp, and the only Augur currently.”

It was so annoying to fulfill two jobs at once, this is not how it was done in the Ancient days, or even that long ago. People were viewing prophecy as rather unnecessary, and they wonder why the Gods may be displeased?

“Regardless,” Octavian continued. “the message declared that ‘The Greek has arrived’.”

Amongst other things.

“Oh…” he said.

“So, you seek to join the legion?” Octavian asked.

Hazel stepped forward instead of the boy. She promptly told him everything that happened since she saw him at the tunnel—the gorgons, the fight at the river, the appearance of Juno, and their conversation with Reyna.

Reyna was the last person to see Jason alive.

Octavian shoved that away and focused on the rest.

“Juno,” he mused. “We call her Juno Moneta for a reason. Juno the Warner, who appears in times of crisis to counsel Rome about great threats.”

Octavian studied the boy. Juno brought this boy, this godling, this unending storm to us.

He is a weapon, a warning, and a beacon of hope.

He is here to replace Jason, that thought made Octavian pause. It rung true.

Reyna was the last person to see Jason alive.

Octavian could not let her be the last one to see this boy, Perseus, alive.

“I hear the Feast of Fortuna is this week,” Perseus said. “The gorgons said there’d be an invasion that day. Did you see that in the stuffing?”

Octavian grimaced, he’d seen much, been warned of much. Death, disaster, ruin. But… not the timing.

“I’ve seen much, but things have been murky as of late. I did not see when disaster would come, only that it did.”

“Don’t you have,” Perseus paused, brow furrowed. “An Oracle or something?”

Octavian laughed, “Afraid we’re fresh out of oracles. Now, if we’d gone questing for the Sibylline books, like I’d recommended-“

Like he knew they’d need, he’d Seen that they’d need the books.

“The Siba-what?” Perseus asked.

“They’re books of prophecy,” Hazel said. “Which Octavian is _obsessed_ with.”

Obsessed she says? She hasn’t seen Rome in flames and the bodies filling the Tiber. She hasn’t seen Reyna turning her back on Rome and walking away.

“Romans used to consult them when disasters happened. Most people believe they burned up when Rome fell.”

“Some,” Octavian corrected. “ _Some_ people believe that. I’ve Seen that that’s not the case. Unfortunately our present leadership won’t authorize a quest to look for them—”

“Because Reyna isn’t stupid,” Hazel interrupted.

No.

Reyna was the last one to see Jason alive.

“—we only have a few remaining scraps from the books,” he continued ignoring her statement. “A few mysterious predictions, like these.”

He nodded to the prophecies on the ground, prophecies that had gone unfulfilled for thousands of years. Perhaps the books would’ve given guidance on what to do, on when the prophecies would occur.

Perseus stared at the floor, eyes wide.

“That one.” He pointed at one on the floor.

“ _Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire the world must fall—"_

“Yes, yes,” Octavian said with a wave of his hand, though his eyes were sharp. He finished without looking. “ _An oath to keep with a final breath, and foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._ ”

“I-I know that one.” Perseus said, trembling as he stared at it. “That’s _important_.”

Octavian studied him, important hmm?

Perhaps-

“It’s very important. We call it the Prophecy of the Seven, but it’s several thousand years old. We’ve never been able to find it’s meaning,” despite his many attempts at finding info on all the prophecies carved into the floor. “People have tried to interpret it, but every time they do… Well, bad things happen.”

Hazel glared, “Just read the augury for Percy. Can he join the legion or not?”

Octavian sighed, not bothering to correct Hazel on the specific branch of prophecy. It’s barely even haruspinica, much less augury. That’s _birds,_ not that anyone cares these days.

Octavian eyed Perseus tho, studying the pillow pet. That seems well loved, and well loved items make up a lot for the lack of proper offering to the Gods.

“That’s a beautiful specimen,” he said. “May I?”

Perseus blinked, “What?”

“The pillow pet,” Octavian said.

Perseus touched it, “I- why?”

“As we no longer offer life to the Gods, life that could bring us food and more life, we must substitute by offering things of value.”

Thrice damned New Rome PETA branch.

“The stuffed animals that I use are high quality ones, many hand-made, many treasured stuffed animals from childhood of those that volunteer them for the prophecy. Your pillow pet is clearly treasured and holds your emotions in it, so it’ll give a much clearly reading than any other.”

“Oh,” Perseus said. “I… I guess.”

He reluctantly handed Octavian the pillow pet.

“Wonderful,” he said as he swept up to the altar and raised his knife.

A silent prayer to Apollo for a clear reading and he slashed open the pillow pet, depositing the stuffing on the altar.

A prayer out loud, repeating the same chant that has been used a thousand, million, times before and he smiled at the reading.

He knew that this boy would change things.

Hope, protection, strength.

He would bring good things to the legion.

Octavian turned back to them smiling cheerfully, “Good news! Perseus can join the legion. We’ll assign him a cohort at evening muster. Tell Reyna that I approve.”

She relaxed, “Uh… great. Come on Perseus.”

“Oh, and Hazel,” Octavian said. He needed to remind her, for all that Reyna was influencing her…

Reyna was the last person to see Jason alive.

“I’m always delighted to welcome new members of the legion,” especially ones that brought _hope_ when there was such corruption in their leadership. “But please remember when the election for praetor comes up—”

“Jason _isn’t_ dead,” Hazel snapped.

A blade through his chest, horror on his face. The vision didn’t show much more but…

“You’re the augur, you’re supposed to be looking for him!”

No one listens to what he Sees.

Reyna was the last person to see Jason alive.

He found Jason.

He Saw Jason.

He Saw Jason die.

No one would listen.

“I am!” Octavian said, pointing at the pile of gutted stuffed animals that were the result of him seeking any other answer, any clear sign of what’s going on, what Reyna is up to, why the Gods allowed it. “I consult the Gods every day. And yet… After eight months, I’ve found nothing more than what I stated before.”

“Jason isn’t dead,” Hazel snapped.

Octavian sighed, they never listen. “Nonetheless, we have had a power vacuum for too long. We need to replace him at the Feast of Fortuna. I hope you’ll support me for praetor. It would mean a lot to me.”

He needed more support, Reyna was still countering, and no one wanted to hear what he Saw. Hazel had backing even if she didn’t realize, despite the rumors that spread of her.

She clenched her fists. “Me. Support. You?”

Octavian ignored the pang, the annoyance that they _still_ wouldn’t listen. Still ignored what he’d Seen.

He was trying to _help_.

He was trying to prevent _disaster_.

But did any of them care?

A ping on his senses, shadows and death flickering across his Sight.

The son of Pluto.

He stepped down, his toga swishing around him as he set his knife on the altar.

“I want to help,” he said. “I want to help you and all of Rome. I would hate for those awful rumors to make things difficult for you, or for them to turn out to be true.”

He wasn’t the only one that could See after all. Other’s knew she wasn’t of the living.

Perseus tensed.

This may seem heavy handed, but he truly just wants to fix things.

Reyna was the last one to see Jason alive.

Hazel took a shaky breath, “I’ll think about it.”

“Excellent,” Octavian said. Maybe he could manage this. “By the way, your bother is here.”

Hazel stiffened. “My brother? Why?”

Everyone always expects him to have the answers yet don’t listen when he speaks if they don’t like it.

Of course.

Octavian shrugged. “Why does your bother do _anything_? He’s waiting for you at your father’s shrine. Just…” people fear him way too much for Octavian to want him around, especially in such a dangerous time. “Ah, don’t invite him to stay too long. He has a disturbing effect on the others.”

He stepped back up to the altar, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to keep searching our poor lost friend, Jason. Nice to meet you, Perseus.”

Octavian turned away, snagging a stuffed animal from the cities orphanage. A treasured stuffed unicorn that had seen better days but was clearly well loved.

Maybe he’d get different news this time.

He raised the knife and spilled the stuffing.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Octavian sighed, waiting for his role when they introduced Percy.

Normally it wasn’t done like this, people joined and left the legion in cycles, normally they’d just be introduced to the leaders of each cohort, and if they needed a sponsor one of the leaders of the cohorts would ask around. Doing it in front of everyone was different.

Fitting though, for this child, godling, small force of nature.

“He seeks to join the legion,” Reyna called, drawing Octavian’s view in.

Reyna was the last one to see Jason alive.

“What do the auguries say?”

He hated having two jobs when people only ever referred to one.

He stepped forward regardless.

“I have read the entrails!” he declared because none of them liked him pointing out that it was stuffing these days. “The auguries are favorable! He is qualified to serve”

Very qualified, he’d bring great things.

Octavian had hope.

The campers gave a shout: _“Ave!”_

A faint echo followed it, along with snickers.

Reyna motioned the senior officers forward—one from each cohort.

Octavian turned to Percy, seeing how he was the most senior centurion.

Ugh, he has too many responsibilities. As praetor he’s adding more people to handle prophecy, and making a rule that the augurs and haruspices and others who fulfill those duties can’t be centurion.

“Recruit,” he asked, following procedure. “Do you have credentials? Letters of reference?”

He was brought in by a Goddess, surely she handed him a letter or two so that this could be done properly?

Perseus shifted. “Letters? Um, no.”

Octavian wrinkled his nose. What? Juno gave him no letters?

That was unfortunate.

That meant that he needed a sponsor from a cohort.

“No letters,” Octavian said regretfully. “Will any legionnaires stand for him?”

“I will!” Frank Zhang, of the fifth cohort, stepped forward. “He saved my life!”

Reyna raised her hand for quiet as the other cohorts shouted in protest and Octavian stared baffled by his acts.

Reyna glared at Frank.

Reyna was the last person to see Jason alive.

Octavian bit his lip as she lectured Frank.

“Frank Zhang, for the second time today I remind you that you are on _probation_. Your Godly parent has not even claimed you yet. You’re not eligible to stand for another camper until you’ve earned your first stripe.”

Hazel Levesque stepped forward to join him, “What Frank means is that Perseus saved _both_ our lives. I am a full member of the legion. I will stand for Perseus Jackson.”

The other campers murmured, and she was only just barely eligible.

Octavian eyed them, they weren’t really doing Perseus a favor with this. The fifth cohort wasn’t exactly well loved. But it was also… right.

Octavian resisted the urge to hum at the warmth he felt, like Apollo was leaning over his shoulder.

This was what was needed for Perseus.

Reyna wrinkled her nose. Did she remember that this was Jason’s cohort? Did she remember his face, blade through his chest?

Stabbed in the back.

Reyna, who was the last person to see Jason alive.

She turned to look at Octavian, an eyebrow raised.

Octavian shrugged, smiling at her. Perseus should go there, it would keep him more apart from Reyna as well.

Perseus was accepted, the cohort accepting him as they always would.

The fifth never turned anyone away.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Gwen snarled at him, “You’re trying to take Jason’s place, I’ll bet you were the one that killed him!”

Octavian’s eyes flashed, after all this work, he was the one being accused?

Reyna was the last person to see Jason alive.

“I would never,” he snapped. “I’ll bring you before the Senate for those accusations.”

She glowered, “You won’t live to. I won’t let you do anything more, in the name of Rome, for Jason and Reyna, I’ll end your reign of terror before it begins. Jason will be the first and last casualty.”

Reyna was the last person to see Jason alive.

Political assassinations were nothing new, look at Jason.

But for Reyna to send Gwen to take him out?

Gwen charged him, but Octavian was raised Seeing all that happened around him.

Her action was no surprise though he hadn’t Seen it.

It took almost no effort to side-step, his _pilum_ sliding through her back smoothly, puncturing through the armor right as Reyna announced the game won.

Octavian slipped away, knowing better than to be at the scene of the crime.

He had acted in self-defense.

No one would recognize that though.

They dragged her body out, Reyna furious and cold as ice.

So sorry your assassination didn’t work out.

And then she was alive.

Alive as if she hadn’t tried to kill him.

Alive and healed and the foolish boy, Frank, glowered at Octavian as if this was his fault.

Octavian watched on with polite concern.

If it came down to their words against each other, Octavian would win.

Not only did he speak the truth, but he was also far better at speaking than her.

Then a voice rolled across the field: _Death loses it’s hold. This is only the beginning._

A God appeared, War hummed in the air and Octavian Saw the death to come.

Octavian Saw the battle coming.

He zoned back in, shaking himself out of the visions just in time to hear Mars declare that Thanatos was chained.

“Lord Mars,” Reyna said. “We are honored.”

“ _Beyond_ honored,” Octavian assured, the battles still fresh in his mind. “So far beyond honored—”

“Well?” Mars snapped.

“Well,” Reyna said. “Thanatos is the God of Death, the lieutenant of Pluto?”

Technically He wasn’t Thanatos, Thanatos is the Greek God of Death. Mors or Letum is what the Roman’s should know Him by. But the Romans never did want Death, they’d always been happy to let Death drift and let the Greeks and Etruscan’s keep Him.

“Right,” the God said.

“And you’re saying that he’s been captured by giants?”

“Right.”

“And therefore, people will stop dying?”

A flash across his mind, people moving and not dying, hunger having no meaning because none could die, diseases pointless and fatal ones ignored in favor of the ones that caused pain in life.

Octavian blinked, that didn’t seem that bad, then he realized that Mars was speaking.

“Even mortals will eventually find it impossible to die. Can you imagine a world in which no one dies— _ever_?”

Octavian raised his hand, his recent vision held in mind. “But, ah, mighty all-powerful Lord Mars, if we can’t die, isn’t that a good thing? If we can stay alive indefinitely—”

“Don’t be foolish, boy!” Mars bellowed making Octavian flinch. “Endless slaughter with no conclusion? Carnage without any point? Enemies that rise again and again and can never be killed? Is that what you want?”

Octavian stared at the fields of blood and fire, Death in chains of ice, gold eyes staring, people laughing as they charged and died and lived and kept going.

He swallowed, dragging himself back to the present, the certain present, the one with Mars before him. Ordering a quest.

 _Futuo_ , he didn’t have any stuffed animals right now.

And he’s still not allowed Hades damned chickens.

He bowed deeply to Mars. “Um, Lord Mars, just one tiny thing. A quest requires a prophecy, to guide the ones on the quest. We used to get them from the Sibylline books, but now it’s up to the augur to glean the will of the Gods for the quests. So if I could just run and get about seventy stuffed animal and possibly a knife—”

Octavian would need a lot of stuffed animals to make up for the chickens, stupid PETA.

“You’re the augur?” Mars interrupted.

Well, technically cause he was the only one… “Y-yes, my lord.”

Mars pulled a scroll from his utility belt, and promptly gave the entire legion a scare when he pulled out a hand grenade.

Thankfully he just started writing on the scroll.

“There!” Mars declared as he threw Octavian the scroll. “A prophecy. You can add it to your books, engrave it on your floor, whatever.”

The warmth from Apollo seemed distinctively unimpressed.

Octavian agreed.

“This says, ‘Go to Alaska. Find Thanatos and free him. Come back by sundown on June twenty-fourth or die.’”

It doesn’t even fit a tempo! Nor does it describe what happens, it’s instructions, not a guide!

“Yes,” Mars said. “Is that not clear?”

“Well, my lord… usually prophecies are _unclear_. They’re wrapped in riddles and many times rhyme or at least have tempo, and…”

Mars casually popped another grenade off his belt “Yes?”

Octavian decided he valued his life more than a single insult to his prophecies.

“The prophecy is clear!” Octavian announced. “A quest!”

“Good answer.” Mars said.

And then the obnoxious Frank kid got claimed by Mars in front of everyone.

Why is this Octavian’s life?

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Octavian stood at the front, with a limited addition Beanie Baby lion, just in case they needed to consult any Gods for anything.

This stuffed animal was valuable enough that he probably wouldn’t need anything extra.

Reyna walked up to the podium and raised her hand for attention.

Only one praetor.

Reyna was the last person to see Jason alive.

“Right, this is an emergency meeting,” she said. “We won’t stand on formalities.”

The ghosts complained as usual.

“First of all,” she said. “We’re not here to vote on the quest itself. The quest has been issued by Mars Ultor, patron of Rome. We will obey his wishes. Nor are we here to debate the choice of Frank Zhang’s companions.”

People complained, as was expected. All three from the fifth cohort didn’t please people.

Snow drifting, fire blazing, bones collapsing.

A child, a Godling, a storm raging around a force of nature held in a mortal body.

They would do fine.

Reyna was still speaking, arguing with the ones that would disagree. “We must obey the wishes of Mars Ultor. That means certain… adjustments.”

Octavian straightened, stepping forward to complete the necessary steps to give Frank the authority to lead the quest.

Annoying boy.

He set down the knife and Beanie Baby and took the velvet package up from the chair.

“Frank Zhang,” he declared. “Come forward.”

The boy slowly did, stopping in front of him.

Ugh, Octavian does not like the boy who doesn’t like him. The accusations were annoying and he had no doubt that Frank Zhang was wholly on Reyna’s side.

He hadn’t even known Jason.

Reyna was the last person to see Jason alive.

“It is my… pleasure,” Octavian said, doing his best to keep his tone neutral. “To bestow upon you the Mural Crown for being the first over the walls in siege warfare.”

Octavian was very annoyed by this, Gwen had insisted, and Reyna had easily caved. They didn’t just hand out Mural Crowns for doing well in the war games. This was a farce.

Octavian handed Frank the bronze badge shaped like a laurel wreath.

“And also, by order of Praetor Reyna, it is my pleasure to promote you to the rank of centurion.”

Octavian handed Frank the second badge, a bronze crescent, and the Senate exploded in protest.

Why couldn’t they have just sent a fourth person on the quest? A centurion?

That would’ve followed regulation, even if Octavian was certain these three would be fine.

He didn’t have to like it.

He also didn’t have to like all the yelling.

“Silence!” Octavian snapped with as much authority as he could muster. “Our Praetor recognizes that no one below the rank of centurion may lead a quest. For good or ill, Frank must lead this quest—so our praetor has decreed that Frank Zhang must be made centurion.”

He spoke carefully, this was not his decision and he refused to be connected to it.

If he were Praetor, he would’ve done something different.

Frank didn’t even fit the minimum requirement, it was infuriating.

Reyna shot Octavian a glare, recognizing his intent in separating himself from the decision making.

Reyna was the last person to see Jason alive.

“There is an open for centurion,” Reyna declared. “One of our officers, also a senator has decided to step down. After ten years in the legion, she will retire to the city and attend college. Gwen of the Fifth Cohort, we thank you for your service.”

Octavian resisted the urge to sneer at the woman who would’ve killed him if she could’ve.

“As praetor,” Reyna continued. “I have the right to replace officers. I admit it’s unusual for a camper on _probation_ to rise directly to the rank of centurion, but I think we can agree… last night was unusual. Frank Zhang, your ID, please.”

Octavian accepted the lead tablet from Frank, then gathered himself for the next part.

“Your arm,” he said.

Frank held up his forearm and Octavian raised his hands to the heavens.

He pulled up his power and spoke to the Gods, “We accept Frank Zhang, Son of Mars, to the Twelfth Legion Fulminata for his first year of service.”

His gaze moved to Frank, feeling the power building in his hands.

“Do you pledge your life to the Senate and the people of Rome?”

Frank mumbled something inaudible, then cleared his throat: “I do.”

The senators shouted, “ _Senatur Populusque Romanus!”_

Octavian brought his hands down, feeling the burn as the power spread out and blazed into Franks skin.

He didn’t flinch at the searing pain that ached through his hands as the branding was completed.

“You may sit down,” he said as he glanced at the Senate, judging their reactions.

No one seemed very pleased.

Reyna began speaking, declaring the information for the quest, and then Octavian stepped forward once more.

“Do you have a plan for the quest, Centurion?”

Frank ignored him and spoke to Hazel.

“Centurion Zhang,” Octavian called louder. “Did you hear the question?”

Honestly, he’s been Centurion for a minute and is already disrespecting the Senate.

“Um… sorry. What?”

Octavian gave a tight smile, turning away for just a minute so he didn’t say anything he regretted.

“I was _asking_ ,” he repeated slowly, making sure he was listening. “If you have a plan for the quest. Do you even know where you’re going?”

Hazel stood, “Weren’t _you_ listening last night, Octavian? Mars was pretty clear. We’re going to the land beyond the Gods—Alaska.”

Because Alaska isn’t the biggest state in all the United States. Just knowing the name of the state solves all the problems.

Senator Larry stood, “I know what Mars said, but that’s crazy. Alaska is cursed! They call it the land beyond the Gods for a reason. It’s so far north, the Roman Gods have no power there. The place is swarming with monsters. No demigod has come back from there alive since—”

“Since you lost your eagle,” Perseus said.

I bit back a smile, change was coming.

“Look,” Perseus continued. “I know I’m new here. I know you guys don’t like to mention that massacre in the nineteen-eighties—”

“He mentioned it,” one of the ghosts whimpered.

“—But don’t you get it?” Perseus continued. “The Fifth Cohort led that expedition.”

Perseus spoke, and the room listened.

The ground leaned towards him, he almost seemed to glow. The power, the authority, the way that you couldn’t look away.

He was a natural disaster.

He was a never-ending storm.

He was the Son of Neptune.

And when he spoke, the whole Senate listened.

But he also spoke of the enemies plans so familiarly, how does he know of them?

Does he have prophetic abilities?

“You seem to know a lot about our enemy’s plans, Perseus Jackson.”

Perseus stiffened, glaring at Octavian, but continued.

“We’re going to confront this son of Gaea,” he said. “We’ll get back your eagle and unchain this God…” he glanced at Hazel for support. “Thanatos, right?”

She nodded, “Letus, in Roman. But his old Greek name is Thanatos. When it comes to Death… we’re happy to let Him stay Greek.”

Octavian sighed, “Well, _whatever_ name you call Him by… how do you expect to do all this and get back by the Feast of Fortuna? That’s in four days. Do you even know who this son of Gaea is?”

Or where _in_ Alaska to find him?

“Yes,” Hazel spoke firmly.

Collapsing stones, molten gold, arms wrapped around her small form.

Octavian blinked as she finished.

“The giatn’s name is Alcyoneus.”

“How do you know this, Hazel?” Reyna sked. “Because you’re a child of Pluto?”

Nico stepped forward, and spoke for his sister, spoke as if she hadn’t been there, as if she hadn’t died by this giant.

For this giant?

Because of this giant?

The giant could not be killed there though, they spoke clearly, and Octavian knew they spoke truthfully.

Octavian frowned, ignoring the lecture that Nico gave on the Death Gods for Perseus.

His eyes narrowed when Nico stated that rescuing Thanatos wouldn’t solve the issue.

“Why does _that_ not surprise me,” Octavian muttered rolling my eyes.

The Doors of Death, the prophecy of the seven.

Octavian glanced at Perseus, the force of change.

He knew the prophecy.

Octavian would have a lot of offerings to make soon, to learn about the change coming. And on the battle to come. They would have to prepare for that once the meeting on the quest was complete.

His eyes narrowed when Reyna started speaking of the transportation and other aid.

“Praetor, if I may,” Octavian interrupted. “The camp is in grave danger. _Two_ Gods have warned us that we will be attacked four days from now. We must not spread our resources too thin, especially by funding these projects with so small a chance of success.”

Octavian Saw that they would be fine, and really, he knew that they would not need the support.

The Senate would seek to give it regardless.

He needed a better argument.

He shot them an apologetic look but continued anyways.

“Mars has clearly chosen the least likely candidates for this quest. Perhaps that is because he considers them the most expendable. Perhaps Mars is playing the long odds. Whatever the case, he wisely _didn’t_ order a massive expedition. Nor did he ask us to fund their adventure. I say we keep our resources here and defend camp. This is where the battle will be lost or won. If these three succeed, wonderful! I will personally award them Grass Crown for their actions that would save all the world. But they should do so by their own ingenuity.”

The Grass Crown was the highest medal that could be given, only given to those that save the whole of the legion.

Perseus seemed to realize what Octavian was doing, “Fine! No problem. But at least give us transportation. Gaea is the Earth Goddess, right? Going overland, across the Earth—I’m guessing we should avoid that. Plus, it’ll be too slow.”

Octavian couldn’t help the laugh at that, it would definitely be a bad idea. “Would you like us to charter you an airplane then?”

“No. Air travel…” the Godling looked nauseous at the thought. “I have a feeling that would be bad, too. But a boat. Can you at least give us a boat?”

Octavian bit back a laugh.

“A boat!” he wants a boat. The Romans have never done well with the sea. But then, this child is less a Roman and more a storm. He glanced at the Senate with an amused look. “The Son of Neptune wants a boat. Sea travel has never been the Roman way, but he isn’t much of a Roman.”

“Octavian,” Reyna said sternly. As if she has authority, as if she has a right to authority. “A boat is little enough to ask. And providing no other aid seems very—”

“Traditional!”

Truly that would be the traditional way. The way they all reach home, the way they find the camp. The way Octavian has had to do, is doing now. He didn’t feel very much sympathy for the praetor who killed her partner.

“It is very traditional. Let us see if these questers have the strength to survive without help, like true Romans!”

Reyna straightened, her eyes daring Octavian to keep his challenge, but he has let her win too much.

Octavian Saw the battle, he knew the blood would stain the Earth red. The least he could do is make sure that the city had more, that they didn’t send their resources away.

“Very well,” she said tightly, eyes angry. “We’ll put it to a vote.”

And the vote was cast, everyone siding with Octavian on this matter. Just the boat.

Reyna dismissed the others, and then turned to Octavian.

“Watch your challenge, Octavian. You are not the Praetor.”

“Of course, Praetor Reyna,” Octavian assured. “I would never seek to undermine you.”

Her eyes narrowed, studying him intently. “Retrieve Perseus, I need to speak with him privately in the _principia_.”

Reyna was the last person to see Jason alive.

I bowed, only slightly mocking, and swept out.

“Jackson!” Octavian called jogging after the threesome.

“What do you want?” Perseus asked sharply.

Octavian plastered a smile on his face and ignored the pang. He was doing what was needed for the city.

“Already decided I’m your enemy?” this group will convince one of that. “That’s a rash choice, Percy. I’m a loyal Roman.”

Frank snarled. “You backstabbing, slimy—”

Perseus and Hazel grabbed him.

“Oh, dear,” Octavian said mildly, a polite smile on his face as he stared at the boy who bowed to the woman who ordered his death. Who slid a blade into Jason’s back. “Hardly the right behavior for a new centurion.”

Octavian focused on the storm child.

“Jackson, I only followed you because Reyna charged me with a message. She wants you to report to the _principia_ without your—ah—two lackeys, here. Reyna will meet you there after the Senate adjourns. She’d like a private word with your before you leave on your quest.”

“What about?” Percy asked.

Octavian stared at him, for just a moment, thinking of the last time he’d passed along this message.

Jason nodding and shoving past, such faith in his partner.

Faith that got him killed.

Reyna was the last person to see Jason alive.

“I’m sure I don’t know.” Octavian said, smiling because if he didn’t he might cry. He smiled and stared and gave the only warning he could. “The last person she had a private talk with was Jason Grace. And that was the last time I ever saw him. Good luck and good bye, Perseus Jackson.”

Reyna was the last person to see Jason alive.

Octavian prayed to all the Gods that she would not be the last to see Perseus.

He turned his back on them and walked back to the Senate.

He would be praetor.

He would avenge Jason.

Because Reyna was the last person to see Jason alive.

But Octavian was the first to See him dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review, they feed my soul.
> 
> What did you think of Octavian? Do you want me to show more of his views later? What do you think of how Reyna looks?
> 
> Come chat on the discord: https://discord.gg/qWarxex


End file.
